1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to imaging devices, such as ophthalmoscopes.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, ophthalmoscopes are used to observe the rear of the eye, particularly the structures of the retina. A discussion of conventional ophthalmoscope components, structure, and uses may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,585 to Heine, et al., entitled “Ophthalmoscope Examination Pattern Having Slit and Surrounding Ring,” issued Apr. 6, 1976, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated entirely herein by reference.